


Do You Believe in Hallucinations?

by juhvaad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nurse!Harry, sick!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhvaad/pseuds/juhvaad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall would normally notice the food Harry’s carrying first – that glorious bowl of soup and tall glass of fresh squeezed orange juice......Instead, the first thing Niall takes in is the getup Harry’s in. His unruly curls are pushed far back on his scalp, a white headband with a red cross in the center adorning his head. He’s in a tight little dress that barely comes to the tops of his thighs. It looks leathery and shiny, plunging down to his mid-chest and allowing the swallows chest-piece to come into view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Hallucinations?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkybuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkybuddha/gifts).



> so this little thing came about when a lovely lady friend of mine requested a narry fic where niall is sick and harry dresses up as a nurse to take care of him. i wrote it and then took it q little further than probably necessary... mostly porn without plot to be totally honest.

Niall remembers a lot of things – the lads birthdays, all their orders at Nandos, the way it felt to first hold baby Theo, the way it felt when he thought all his dreams were ending when they were booted off the X Factor…. – but he doesn’t remember ever feeling this sick in his life. He’s trying to take an innocent-enough nap but his head feels foggy, sweat is rolling off his shoulders and down his back, his throat has the biggest lump situated somewhere between feeling like Harry has throat-fucked him for days and he hasn’t had water in a week. He can barely speak, his nose is fucked and he feels delusional.

What’s not a hallucination, however, is Harry humming softly to himself (Niall swears he picks up the under currents of “just girls, breaking hearts. Eyes bright, uptight just girls” and rolls his eyes cause Harry couldn’t be more predictable) and sauntering into their bedroom, hips swaying to his own rhythm. 

Niall would normally notice the food Harry’s carrying first – that glorious bowl of soup and tall glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. His sense of smell may be shot to hell right now, but his eyesight is perfectly fine and food is still the most important thing in his life (maybe second to Harry, but he wouldn’t admit it aloud). Instead, the first thing Niall takes in is the getup Harry’s in. His unruly curls are pushed far back on his scalp, a white headband with a red cross in the center adorning his head. He’s in a tight little dress that barely comes to the tops of his thighs. It looks leathery and shiny, plunging down to his mid-chest and allowing the swallows chest-piece to come into view. He’s gone all out with the little details of a naughty nurse – suspenders wrapped around each slim thigh accented with little silky bows, white stockings that make Niall’s dick more interested than it has been in a week, and white stilettos that make little clippy noises that follow Harry’s movements. He’s even got a fucking stethoscope around his neck for god’s sake. 

“Har-“ he tries to croak out, but his throat gives out on the last syllable, his question ‘Harry, what the fuck are you doing?’ stuck behind his impending cough. Harry just smirks, shushes Niall as he takes the last few steps towards the bed. He slides the tray he brought the food in onto the bed, his broad frame following to sidle up next to Niall.

“You’re ridiculous with your porn searches, Nialler. Honestly, you leave your laptop open all the time. I was bound to find that ‘sexy nurse helps disabled patient’ porno you were watching the other month,” Harry laughs under his breath, stirring the soup around with the spoon so nothing settles. He brings a spoonful of it to Niall’s lips just as he’s asking how he knew about that and his words are drowned by the delicious liquid Harry feeds him.

“Besides, you didn’t tell me you liked it,” Harry pouts, nudging his foot against Niall’s doona-clad body. “You also didn’t say how much you appreciate your beautiful, wonderful boyfriend,” he adds, swiping the back of his hand over Niall’s forehead to collect the sweat.

“Of course I appreciate you, ya daft fuck,” Niall squeaks, his chuckle proceeding to a cough. He groans, his throat hurting and his head hammering. Harry’s pout only exaggerates at Niall’s discomfort, his head finding Niall’s shoulder to rest on whilst he peppers kisses over Niall’s throat. 

“Nurse Styles knows how to help patient Horan,” Harry mumbles, his voice dropping a little lower as he tugs on the collar of Niall’s shirt to kiss at his collarbones. It only makes Niall groan louder – both in protest and anticipation. 

“Harry…. You felt how sweaty my head was, my body is, like, ten times worse than that,” Niall argues, albeit weakly as Harry starts tugging off his shirt.

“In sickness and in health I will give you orgasms, Niall Horan. That’s my vow to you for now at least,” Harry says with conviction, pulling away from Niall to place the forgotten tray of food aside on the bedside table. Niall ignores the way his stomach clenches with butterflies at what Harry implied, his heart swelling a little larger with love even as Harry trails a hand down his stomach and into his pants. 

Niall lays back into the pillows, relaxing as Harry hums softly to himself whilst he kisses at Niall’s chest. He belatedly hears Harry kick off his shoes as he bites into Niall’s hipbone, leaving a distinct dark bruise in the skin. Niall tries his best at a moan when Harry grips at his cock through his boxers, but it comes out sounding more pained. Niall doesn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes flutter up to look at Niall, a silent question to indicate whether or not he’s okay.

“Course I’m gonna be okay mate, especially when you get me cock in ye mouth,” he drawls at Harry with a smirk, his hands tangling into the mess of curls behind his ridiculous nurse hat. Harry rolls his eyes affectionately, sinking his teeth into Niall’s hip sharply until he hisses. Harry licks at the dark spot, his hand in Niall’s boxers thumbing at the head of his hardening cock.

Niall lifts his hips obediently when Harry starts to tug his boxers off, discarding them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Harry teasing licks at the head of his cock, his thumb trailing down Niall’s shaft to pull back the foreskin. Niall whines, his eyes falling closed and his hips instinctively shift up towards Harry’s mouth. Harry lovingly tuts him for his lack of patience, the tip of his tongue lapping at the underside of the crown, a hand steadying Niall’s hips flat on the bed. Niall is working up a sweat by the time Harry finally takes him into his mouth, sinking down on his cock with a gratified moan as if there’s nothing he likes more in the world than sucking Niall off. And honestly, it might just be one of Harry’s favourite things. He applies the perfect amount of suction as he pulls up and off Niall, working a fist around him to jack him off slowly. Harry spits at the head and quickly takes Niall back into his mouth, his hand working around the base that his mouth can’t reach. And, honestly, Niall can’t be blamed when his hips buck up into Harry’s mouth when Harry takes him a little too deep and gags.

“Babe, you can do it you know,” Harry looks up at Niall, a fist still working around his cock. And Niall can feel the excess saliva dripping down between his ass cheeks, knows Harry can see it and is probably secretly getting off on how debauched Niall is for him right now. “You can fuck my mouth Nialler. I know how much you love that,” he mutters, his eyes training back on Niall’s dick. Niall can’t help the loud, exaggerated moan he lets out when Harry takes him as deep as he can and stills, waiting for Niall to go ahead.

Niall absentmindedly knocks the hat atop Harry’s head aside, his fingers digging deeply into his scalp to anchor himself. Harry’s staring up at him with big, wide trustful eyes as Niall slowly starts to shift his hips up off the bed. He groans as he watches Harry fight his gag reflex, his throat constricting and relaxing in succession as he takes Niall deeper. His thrusts into Harry’s mouth are shallow and deep, the base of his cock finally coming to meet Harry’s lips. He stills his hips when Harry has him swallowed down in entirety, relishing the feeling of the heat and wetness of Harry’s mouth, and the way he looks with tears stuck between his eyelashes. Niall tugs at Harry’s hair sharply, pulling him up and away as Harry gasps for air. He smirks at Niall, sucking a finger into his mouth for a moment before circling the tip of it around Niall’s hole.

“I know you like it a little dirty and messy when you come, right love?” Harry taunts, slowly pushing his finger into Niall whilst he suckles at the head of his cock lay flat on his belly. Niall’s thoughts aren’t coherent, so he only musters a nod whilst Harry takes him back in. The stimulation paired with Harry’s enthusiasm to be blowing Niall overwhelms him too quickly, and he’s moaning for Harry to get off so he can come on his face. (Harry was far too accommodating to this little kink of Niall’s). Niall wraps a hand around himself, coming up onto his knees to get a height advantage on Harry, and comes with a loud groan onto Harry’s pretty face. 

The moment he’s released he flops back onto the bed; a sweaty, tired and aching mess. His muscles feel like jelly and his head is pounding even more so than before, all his blood rushing around to refill the places other than his cock.

Harry crawls up to Niall, reaches over him for a tissue on the nightstand and gingerly wipes the spunk away from his eyes. Niall honestly can’t help but giggle at the mess on Harry’s ever beautiful face.

“You’re a disgusting kinky Irishman,” Harry says vehemently, even though he’s licking out around his mouth to taste the traces of Niall’s come. “Look at what I do for you – dress up to fill your nurse kink and let you come on my face. You can only be so lucky,” he tuts, wiping the rest of his face off before tackling Niall into the pillows, rubbing his face into Niall’s neck.

“I can only be so lucky,” Niall agrees softly, trailing fingers through Harry’s mussed up hair. “Thank you my dear sweet Harry. What do you want me to dress up as next time you’re sick?” 

“Maybe a milkmaid. You’re pale enough that it’d work for you,” Niall wrinkles his nose up at that, shaking his head softly in protest. “Just give it a go you wanker,” Harry muffles into his skin, kissing and nipping softly at Niall’s neck. Niall wraps his arms and legs around Harry, only just noticing he’s still dressed in his nurse uniform, even though a few of the buttons have popped open and there’s a tear in one of the stockings.

“That was for you!” Harry exclaims suddenly, turning to the now-cold food on the bedside table. “Niall Horan, I slaved in our kitchen for an hour to bring you that soup, and you tempted me away from caring for you for blowjobs. How could you be so disgusting?”

“If I’m not mistaken, nurse Harry informed me that he had the perfect solution for the common cold,” Niall corrects, pinching at Harry’s shoulder until he’s squirming.

“You’re a fucker. As soon as you’re well enough for it, I’m going to sit on your face for a while, okay?” Harry half asks and half demands, always needing approval with Niall. Niall just nods and blows a raspberry into Harry’s skin, turning around in Harry’s embrace to curl into his chest. “For now I guess we can sleep…” Harry murmurs, kissing the back of his neck as he doses off comfortably.


End file.
